Motochika Chōsokabe
Motochika Chosokabe is a newcomer in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends and the leader of the Chosokabe clan. His son, Nobuchika, faithfully accompanies him in his campaigns. He is best known in history for conquering the entire Shikoku island with his own resources. Nobunaga historically disfavored him and called him "the bat without a bird in his home" (鳥無き里の蝙蝠). As a reference to this, Motochika's nickname is "Bat" (蝙蝠) in the games. He's symbolized by the kanji for "playing music" (奏) and "sound" (響). Role in Games Samurai Warriors Motochika begins his tale by leading a small yet loyal resistance against Hideyoshi's invading forces. Though he wins the battle at Shikoku, he eventually surrenders to their large army and joins Hideyoshi's forces to conquer Kyushu. During their assault, Motochika is caught in a Shimazu ambush and trapped by a row of riflemen. Nobuchika shields his father from their shots and dies as the result. His angst for his son's loss is pacified by his acquaintance, Ieyasu, who teaches him to endure such hardships as a leader. Motochika puts his advice into practice and doesn't hold a grudge against his comrade, Yoshihiro. He continues to fight for the Toyotomi family at Sekigahara, hoping to personally show Ieyasu his progress. After Ieyasu's death, Motochika wonders if he has changed history. However, he is confident that the wishes of those who fell that day will help shape their future. His dream stage is a reenactment of his starting stage, Shikoku. The main difference is that he defends it from Nobunaga's troops with help from Magoichi Saika. Warriors Orochi Motochika appears as a starting character for Wu in Warriors Orochi 2. He apparently stayed in their country and wants to repay their hospitality. Nobuchika is also there to support him. When their new ally, Yoshitsune Minamoto, recklessly charges against his rival, Motochika and Sun Quan reinforce him. They face a large army of Orochi's men and are ambushed as the battle progresses. To win over these numbers, Yoshitsune and Motochika head to a water dragon shrine to pray for a tide to wash away their enemies. If they succeed, only Kiyomori and his guards, Lu Bu, and Diao Chan will remain. In one of the game's dream stages, he teams up with two other artists, Zhang He and Diao Chan, to punish Da Ji for ruining the pleasant scenery at Osaka Bay. Kessen In Kessen III, Motochika aids Mitsuhide's shogunate army. He opposes Nobunaga during the final chapters of the game, appearing as a fearsome rifle unit. Character Information Development Personality Motochika is an artistic and mature leader who is deeply moved by the loyalty of his men. Connected to the tides of history, he wants the lost lives in the war -as well as his name- to never be forgotten. Though seemingly quiet and introverted, he is a rebel who feels he should never accept an intangible fate. He values simple principles and respects those who can stay true to their desires. Over time, he believes that a peaceful future is vital for the land and learns to not dwell on past transgressions. His noble and brave nature impresses many Toyotomi generals as well as Ieyasu. Voice Actors * Bob Aubry - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"History shall turn before me." *"History, can you hear the cries of those who have no voices?" *"You're gone." *"No one will forget my name." *"You foresaw this, didn't you? You knew this would happen! You set Nobuchika up! Is his life worth nothing to you?!" :"Hate me, Motochika, if it will make you feel better." :"If it will make me feel better...? What good will making me feel better do?" ::~~Motochika and Hideyoshi; Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends Gameplay Movelist Weapons Historical Information Gallery Motochika-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Motochika-nobuambitkuni.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Characters